An Unexpected Guest
by anime-freaksg
Summary: My 1st NGE fic! After 3 years, two people are finally reunited. Will love hold them together?


An Unexpected Guest  
  
By anime-freak  
  
An Evangelion fanfiction  
  
  
  
Notes: My very first NGE fic! This has already been in the works for a very long time but I just did not have the time to finish it. Now that it has been complete, please enjoy!  
  
  
  
Shinji Ikari, now a young and handsome nineteen year old, sat alone by himself in his gloomy apartment, the only glow coming from the kitchen light. He had been living here by himself ever since the Third Impact incident.  
  
"I don't know why I do this every year…" he said to himself. In front of him on the coffee table, was a half eaten birthday cake. It was his birthday today. Several hours earlier, there had been a party in honor of the occasion, involving a lot of alcohol. However, by the time he got out of his drunken stupor, the guests had already left. Then after cleaning up his place, he finally found sometime to think.  
  
His hand reached for a photo frame on the table. In it was a picture of he and his friends taken while on holiday four years ago. As he fingered the picture, his gaze soon fell on a certain person in the picture. The red- haired, blue eyed German girl, Asuka Soryu Langley. Unknowingly, his mind wandered back to the time she left Japan.  
  
Three years ago, 10 months after Third Impact…  
  
Everything had gone back to normal since Third Impact. At least nearly everything. With NERV dissolved, a large number of people had been left jobless but soon were absorbed into the workforce by the Japanese government. However, for certain people, things were different. Being a German citizen, Asuka was called back to Germany by her parents.  
  
Tokyo 3 airport…  
  
Shinji and Asuka were both standing outside the departure hall. After Third Impact, the two Evangelion pilots had soon developed a mutual relationship. Shinji however had fallen in love with her during their time together and until now, was still to shy to admit his true feelings.  
  
"Well, Shinji…I guess this is it…" Asuka said, sighing.  
  
"Yeah…" Shinji answered sadly.  
  
"My job's done and I am going back home…"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Are you going to say anything else other than Yeah? " Asuka said exasperatedly.  
  
"Well…actually…I…uh…" Shinji stammered nervously, fearing her response.  
  
"Come on! I don't have all day…idiot…"  
  
Suddenly, someone announced that it was the last call for the flight to Germany.  
  
"Looks like I got to go now…bye Shinji!" Then she left.  
  
It was at this moment that Shinji realized that it was probably going to be the last time that they would see each other. Realizing that, he called out to her.  
  
"Asuka…I…I love you!"  
  
It was to no avail. Asuka had already disappeared among the hoards of people at the airport.  
  
  
  
His mind wandered back to the present. 'I still miss her…even after all this time…' he thought to himself. He was about to go to the kitchen and pour himself a glass of water when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Who could it be at this hour?" Shinji said to himself as he walked to the door. "Coming!"  
  
He opened the front door to an unexpected sight. The 'sight' was a young, smiling, red haired young women wearing a slightly formal business suit and skirt. She was also a carrying a large paper bag in her arms and some luggage.  
  
"Happy birthday, Shinij!" the young women said cheerfully. However, Shinji could only stare at her in puzzlement.  
  
'Why does she look so familiar? And how does she know my birthday? Red hair, blue eyes…could it be…'  
  
"Look, Shinji, I know we haven't seen each other in several years but can you at least let me inside, I feel kind of tired after traveling halfway around the world…"  
  
"A-asuka!?" Shinji said in surprise.  
  
"Wow…you actually recognize me, now let me inside…" Asuka replied with a hint of sarcasm as she pushed Shinji aside, let herself into the apartment and dumped her luggage to one side of the living room.  
  
Shinji could only look on in surprise. She was the last person he expected to come here. "I…um…how…ah…did you know it was my birthday today?"  
  
Asuka looked at him and smiled. He was still the same after all these years 'Well…except for that real handsome body…' Asuka shook her head. 'This is not the time to think hentai thoughts…I've got more important things in mind…' she thought to herself.  
  
"Actually, Misato told me. She wanted me to come and surprise you during the birthday party but it seems my plane was delayed so I was late." Asuka replied.  
  
Shinji observed her from behind and smiled. There was not much change in her after three years. 'But…she's grown into a beautiful women, no longer is she the girl I met three years ago…' he thought.  
  
"So Asuka…you need something to drink or eat?"  
  
Asuka turned to Shinji. "Oh, just tea would be ok. I am not hungry…" Just as she said that, her stomach suddenly growled loudly. "Well…maybe I am a little hungry…" she said, embarrassed.  
  
"Its ok. Don't worry. But I only have instant ramen, is that alright with you?"  
  
"Yeah, its alright." Asuka had not eaten anything for the past twelve hours and was willing to eat anything edible.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, the ramen was ready and Asuka started wolfing down on the ramen while Shinji sat down and stared at her lovingly.  
  
"You know what Shinji…" Asuka started, her mouth full of ramen, "You make instant Ramen taste so delicious…"  
  
Shinji said nothing and just continued staring at her. After a few minutes, Asuka noticed that Shinji was staring at her with a strange look in his eyes.  
  
"Shinji, for the past ten minutes you have been staring intently at me, are you having some kind of perverted fantasy about me?"  
  
Hearing that, Shinji blushed heavily and turned around, not wanting to look at her face.  
  
"Uh…um…no. What made you think that?"  
  
Asuka giggled happily as she patted Shinji on the back. "Ha ha! I was just kidding, Shinji! You no need to be so serious…but…"  
  
"But what?" Shinji said curiously.  
  
Asuka's face suddenly turned serious as she pushed aside the bowl of Ramen she was eating. "Well, I want to ask you a question."  
  
"What question?"  
  
"Well…when I was in Germany, …"  
  
Asuka's clear blue eyes stared into Shinji's brown ones.  
  
"…did you miss me?"  
  
Shinji started feeling hot and VERY uncomfortable as he looked into her eyes. He turned away embarrassed and started getting up from his chair.  
  
"Wow…it sure is warm or is it just me…" Shinji said, trying to avoid her. 'Truth is…I missed you so much…'  
  
Asuka frowned. "Answer the question, Shinji! Did you miss me or not?"  
  
Shinji picked up the air conditioner remote from the table. "No wonder…its at 28 degrees…" A beeping sound emitted from the remote as Shinji fiddled with it. 'Everyday…I dreamt of you coming back to me…'  
  
"Answer me! Stop avoiding the subject!"  
  
"What subject?" 'I love you, Asuka Soryu Langley…'  
  
"The…I…fine…pretend that I didn't say anything…thanks for the Ramen…I think its time for me to leave…" Asuka said sadly.  
  
"Hey, Asuka…it's late, you got a place to stay for the night…because if not I got a spare room you can stay in…" 'I don't want to be alone anymore…'  
  
Asuka shook her head and turned away from him as tears started to fall. "N- no, its ok…I-I got a room booked at a nearby hotel…" Asuka said as she picked up her luggage from the floor.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be ok? I mean it's late…" 'So…please…don't leave me again…'  
  
Asuka walked to the door and wiped the tears from her eyes. She turned to Shinji and pasted a fake smile on her face. "Nah…I shouldn't bother you anymore…and I want you to have this…" Asuka said and passed Shinji the paper bag as stepped out of the house. 'Even though you don't love me, nothing can changer my feelings for you, Shinji…'  
  
Shinji stood there and held the paper bag. 'I don't want to lose you again…'  
  
Asuka was about to walk away; Shinji grabbed her wrist, turned her around and hugged her tightly. "No, please…stay here with me…I don't want to lose you…I don't want to see you leave me again…"  
  
Asuka stood there in shock, not struggling at all. All she could do was hear him talk.  
  
"Asuka…I love you…with all my heart and soul…"  
  
When Asuka heard this, she could no longer control her emotions as tears started falling.  
  
"All this time being away from you…I dreamt of you every day…coming back to me…I…missed you."  
  
"I…missed you too… I don't want to leave you again… I love you, Shinji Ikari…" Asuka said, smiling as tears of joy fell from her eyes and they kissed passionately.  
  
After a while, they separated to catch their breath as Shinji continued holding her closely. Asuka soon turned to Shinji. "Um…Shinji?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"My legs are getting tired…can we go in?"  
  
Shinji just laughed and started carrying her into the house.  
  
"Shinji! Put me down!" Asuka said as Shinji nudged the doors close with his shoulders and dropped Asuka's luggage on the floor.  
  
"No way! I am not going to let you go again…" Shinji said as they soon locked into another very loving and passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
The morning after…  
  
"Oh…my head hurts…"  
  
"With the amount of beer you drank at the party, I wouldn't be surprised…"  
  
Toji Suzuhara and Hikari Hokari were walking back to Shinji's apartment. Toji, who was dead drunk last night, had left his wallet at Shinji's apartment and now he and his fiancé, Hikari, were going back to retrieve it.  
  
"If you weren't dead drunk, this wouldn't have happened…" Hikari scolded Toji.  
  
"What about you? Weren't you drunk too?" Toji retorted.  
  
Hearing this, Hikari blushed as she remembered the events from the night before. Both of them drunk had somehow wandered into a love hotel and things had gotten…interesting after that. "Well, that's…different…" Hikari whispered softly as they approached the apartment they were looking for. Toji started ringing the doorbell. However, there was no answer.  
  
"You think maybe he's not at home…"  
  
"Can't be. Today's a Sunday…" However, as Hikari said that, the unlocked door suddenly swung open.  
  
The pair gingerly entered the seemingly empty apartment. "Um…hello, anybody home?" Hikari called out.  
  
"Hikari…whose stuff is this?" Toji asked, pointing to the suitcases lying on the floor of the living room.  
  
"Well, they don't look like Shinji's…let's look around."  
  
Toji had found his wallet in the kitchen and was leaving when he suddenly saw some female clothing on the floor of the apartment.  
  
"Um…Shinji's not a cross dresser, right, Hikari?"  
  
"Of course he isn't! Why do you say that?" Hikari asked, curious at Toji's question. Toji then showed the piece of clothing to Hikari. When Hikari saw it, she became surprised.  
  
"Lets look into his room…" Toji said suddenly.  
  
"Are you sure about this? I mean…"  
  
"Its ok…I mean what's the worst that can…oh my…"  
  
Toji had just opened the door to Shinji's room only to find Shinji and Asuka in bed together. Toji and Hikari were speechless as they looked on. Hikari, now feeling very embarrassed, pulled Toji out of the room.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"Let's just get out of here and don't disturb them, all right?"  
  
"Fine…"  
  
The two lovers slept on…  
  
The End  
  
So what do you think? Please R&R! 


End file.
